halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Armada del UNSC
La Armada del UNSC es una rama de la Fuerza de Defensa del Comando Espacial de las Naciones Unidas responsable por la mayoría de las operaciones navales en el espacio, aunque sigue operando en los océanos y aún tiene armada terrestre. La Armada tiene un asiento en el Consejo de Seguridad y es representada por el Almirante de Flota Terrence Hood. Misiones de la Armada La Armada provee fuerzas navales para asegurar el acceso para las operaciones aeroespaciales y terrestres. La Armada es responsable de destruir o suprimir enemigos espaciales, específicamente, aquellos que intentan atacar posesiones comerciales o terrestres del UEG. Para este propósito, la Armada organiza, entrena y equipa fuerzas espaciales para establecer superioridad naval local en espacio profundo y órbita cercana. Entre sus funciones incluyen: Halo: Official Spartan Field Manual, página 126 *Transporte interestelar para activos de combate del UNSC *Desarrollo de doctrinas, procedimientos y equipo de interés común para la Fuerza Aérea y el Cuerpo de Marines *Proveer fuerzas para operaciones terrestres y aeroespaciales, de acuerdo a las doctrinas del UNSC *La coordinación junto con agencias civiles del UEG para establecer y mantener depósitos y astilleros navales *Establecer un gobierno de emergencia en designadas áreas de crisis Historia Origen La Armada del UNSC se creó durante la Guerra Interplanetaria en la década de los 2160, precisamente en durante la Campaña de Marte en 2163, como resultado de la necesidad de las Naciones Unidas para supervisar y desplegar a los Marines desde el espacio, del recién formado Comando Espacial de las Naciones Unidas. Después de la victoria del UNSC en la guerra, la Armada estuvo envuelta en la colonización, pequeñas disputas y operaciones anti-piratería en el espacio humano. Insurrección Cuando la Insurrección comenzó en 2494 tras el Incidente de Callisto, la Armada se enfrentó en pequeños enfrentamientos a los Insurreccionistas a través del espacio humano. En 2494 el Gobierno de Eridanus solicitó ayuda al UEG para combatir a los rebeldes de Eridanus II. En Enero de 2496, el UEG respondió con la Operación: CHARLEMAGNE y la Armada se enfrentó a una pequeña flota rebelde que controlaba el Sistema Eridanus. Las operaciones secretas de la Oficina de Inteligencia Naval también demostraron ser muy efectivas en contra de los rebeldes durante la Operación: TREBUCHET. La Armada jugó un papel importante en la eliminación de células rebeldes y enfrentamientos contra grupos más organizados como el Frente Rebelde Unido. Entre las grandes batallas de la Armada durante la Insurrección destacan la Batalla de Theta Ursae Majoris y la Refriega en Capella. Las lecciones aprendidas durante la Insurrección sirvieron en la guerra contra el Covenant. El Cañón MAC, el blindaje de Titanio-A, los protocolos navales y los avances en tácticas durante enfrentamientos nave a nave demostraron ser cruciales durante la lucha contra el Covenant. Guerra Humano-Covenant Antes de la Guerra Humano-Covenant, la Armada tenía una gran flota, sin embargo después de la Primera Batalla de Harvest en 2525, la Armada sufrió graves pérdidas a lo largo de la guerra contra el Covenant. Entre 2526 y 2543 la Armada, bajo el mando del Almirante Preston Cole, se enfrentó al Covenant en lo que resultaron ser victorias muy costosas. En la Batalla de Alpha Aurigae, en 2526, 117 naves de la Armada se enfrentaron a 12 naves del Covenant, de las cuales al menos 3 eran Cargueros de Asalto Clase-CAS; la Armada venció al Covenant, perdiendo 37 naves. En la Batalla de XI Boötis A, en 2528, 70 naves de la Armada se enfrentaron a 8 Cruceros Covenant, donde se perdieron 30 naves. En la Batalla de la Osa Mayor, en 2530, 11 de las 17 naves fueron destruidas al vencer a tres naves del Covenant. En 2536 el Covenant empezó a invadir a las Colonias Interiores. Para evitar que más colonias fueran descubiertas, el Almirante Cole estableció el Protocolo Cole, el cual prohibía la retirada de las naves hacia alguna colonia humana y si alguna nave era capturada, los datos de navegación deberían ser destruidos. En 2543 la Armada logró la victoria más grande en contra del Covenant en la Batalla de Psi Serpentis, aunque esa victoria costaría la vida del mismo Almirante Cole. Para el final de la guerra, la Armada ya no era capaz de llevar a cabo operaciones ofensivas y sólo se dedicaba a defender las colonias. La Armada se había retirado a defender a las Colonias Interiores que quedaban, abandonando a las colonias con poco valor estratégico para evitar perder recursos irremplazables. En 2552 la Armada venció al Covenant en la Batalla de Sigma Octanus IV, victoria que se compensaría con la Caída de Reach y la Batalla de Tribute donde más de 100 naves de la Armada se perdieron, incluyendo naves irreemplazables como el UNSC Trafalgar. Ese mismo año, las naves restantes sufrieron grandes bajas durante la Batalla de la Tierra. Al menos tres naves de la Armada estuvieron presentes en la última batalla de la guerra, la Batalla de la Instalación 00. Post-Guerra Después del final de la guerra, todos los activos navales restantes se reunieron en el Sistema Solar para que el UNSC hiciera un balance de su flota. La Armada empezó a reconstruirse, modernizándose rápidamente. A principios de 2553 la Armada lanzaría a la UNSC Infinity, aunque no sería comisionada oficialmente hasta 2557. En Julio de 2557, cuando el Didacta atacó la Tierra, la Armada lo enfrentó. En 2558 la Armada estuvo presente en la Campaña de Requiem. Organización Mando y Control La Armada está subordinada al Alto Mando. A diferencia de las otras ramas del UNSC, la Armada es administrada por NAVCOM, encabezada por el Jefe de Operaciones Navales. NAVCOM se divide en tres comandos: FLEETCOM, que supervisa el despliegue de naves, misiones y operaciones especiales incluyendo el transporte de tropas y operaciones de combate naval; NAVLOGCOM, que supervisa la construcción, mantenimiento y distribuciones de material y suministros, incluidos naves, municiones, refacciones y alimentos; y NAVSPECWARCOM, que es responsable de todas las operaciones especiales de la Armada, incluyendo el despliegue de SPARTAN-IIs. La Armada también opera en CENTCOM, que mantiene la responsabilidad sobre una zona del espacio determinada. La Oficina de Inteligencia Naval es técnicamente una rama de NAVCOM, sin embargo las operaciones de la ONI se extienden mucho más allá de la Armada. Debido a su papel como fuerza anfibia, el Cuerpo de Marines del UNSC mantiene una estrecha relación con la Armada. Fuerzas Operativas Las fuerzas de la Armada se dividen en flotas. Estas tienden a ser grandes formaciones, aunque rara vez patrullan juntas, las naves son comúnmente vistas patrullando el espacio humano. Las flotas a su vez se dividen en dos: Flotas de Defensa y Flotas Expedicionarias. Las Flotas de Defensa, como la Flota Natal, eran asignadas y estacionadas a un sistema en particular y eran consideradas como flotas patrulleras por muchos, aunque tuvieron un papel fundamental en la guerra contra el Covenant. Las Flotas Expedicionarias, como la Tercera Flota, se movían de un sistema a otro, dependiendo de donde se les necesitara. Las Flotas Expedicionarias fueron muy diezmadas a principios de la guerra. Después de la Caída de Reach en Agosto de 2552, todas las fuerzas restantes de la Armada se unieron a la Flota Natal el 5 de Septiembre de 2552. El Almirante Harper fue nombrado como oficial al mando y se le dio la autoridad administrativa de todos los activos aeroespaciales dentro del Sistema Solar, según las directivas de seguridad de emergencia autorizadas por el Alto Mando del UNSC y aprobadas por el Consejo de Seguridad del UEG, por lo que las Flotas Expedicionarias se convirtieron en Flotas de Defensa. Las flotas se dividen en Grupos de Batalla, que varían en tamaño dependiendo de las necesidades. Fuerzas Marítimas thumb|Un portaaviones cerca de los muelles de Mombasa En el siglo XXVI, la Armada seguía utilizando naves marítimas para patrullar los mares. Poco se sabe de su rama marítima, aunque se sabe que la Tierra y Reach tienen bases en ellas. Aparte de eso, es conocido que la Armada poseía numerosos portaaviones con complementos llenos de Vehículos Aéreos de Combate F-99, sugiriendo que constantemente tenían un alto nivel de alerta. Aparte de participar en cierta medida en la Batalla de Mombasa, la Armada marítima estuvo involucrada en la misión de la Península de Yucatán, donde los Spartans del Equipo Azul atacaron a la fuerza de excavación del Covenant en el Golfo de México. Personal El personal de la Armada se divide en oficiales y suboficiales. Aunque no están destinados para combate directo, el personal recibe entrenamiento de defensa personal. Para ser parte de la Armada, es necesario asistir a una Escuela de Oficiales. Rangos La Armada y la ONI usan rangos que son diferentes a otras ramas de servicio. Los rangos y terminologías de la Armada tienen una larga y rica historia que data de muchos siglos atrás, en una época cuando las naves navegaban océanos y no entre las estrellas. Halo: Official Spartan Field Manual, página 140 Oficiales Suboficiales Equipo thumb|right|La Fragata, la más común en los navíos del UNSC La principal arma ofensiva de la nave espacial del UNSC es el Cañón de Aceleración Magnética (MAC). Estos se tratan de cañones de bobina de alta velocidad que se utilizan para acelerar los proyectiles que van en masa de 600 toneladas métricas, en caso de buques de guerra más pequeños, y 3.000 toneladas en caso de plataformas Super MAC. Estos proyectiles están compuestos de Titanio-A, uranio empobrecido y/o Tungsteno Ferroso. Las plataformas Super MAC aceleran las rondas del MAC sobre un 4% de la velocidad de la luz o a 267.840.000 millas por hora, con veintitrés bobinas de acelerador lineal, mientras que las MAC estándar tienen una menor velocidad. Las plataformas Super MAC también pueden recargar en 5 segundos, mientras que los buques necesitan varios minutos. Halo: The Fall of Reach La Fragata UNSC Gettysburg es citada como dispara proyectiles de 600 toneladas a 30 kilómetros por segundo. Antes de que Reach cayera, el UNSC Pillar of Autumn estaba equipado con un MAC modificado que podía disparar rápidamente tres proyectiles más ligeros en sucesión en lugar de un solo proyectil más pesado. Originalmente se iba a permitir que el Pillar of Autumn tuviera una mejor posibilidad de desactivar un Buque del Covenant, el cual se iba a utilizar para una misión que más tarde fue abortada debido a la Caída de Reach. Casi todos los buques del UNSC están equipados con vainas de Misiles Archer para enfrentamientos nave a nave, la cual es casi siempre efectiva contra objetivos sin escudo. Una táctica común entre las naves del UNSC es deshabilitar el escudo del objetivo con rondas MAC, y a continuación, atacarlo con Misiles Archer. Las naves del UNSC en 2525 llevaban Dispositivos Medianos Destructivos de Fusión como arma ofensiva, pero aparentemente estas fueron eliminadas o sustituidas en años siguientes. Las naves del UNSC también puden usar Misiles Nucleares Clase-Shiva. Además el UNSC monta Redes de Defensa de Punto en las naves para los cazas enemigos y naves de abordaje, que son controladas por la IA de la nave. Las naves de guerra del UNSC también llevan importantes destacamentos de Marines para seguridad interna, acciones de embarque y asalto planetario, y todo el equipo y material necesario para la fuerza de los Marines. Se supone que una parte significativa del interior de las naves del UNSC se dedican a este propósito, ya que la armería y las barracas mantienen estos suministros. Las naves del UNSC también pueden llevar cierto número de Interceptores Longsword C-709. Estos están armados con Cañones Rotarios de 110mm y Misiles ASGM-10 y a veces, un sistema de Minas Espaciales Moray o incluso Ojivas Nucleares Clase-Shiva simples. También pueden ser operados de forma remota, y solían llevar Misiles Shiva remotamente detonados, los cuales, cuando detonaban, efectivamente destruían el objetivo y el Longsword. A pesar de todo este poder de fuego, las naves del UNSC tienen gran dificultad en derrotar naves del Covenant, incluso con ventaja numérica. Normalmente tarda varios golpes de rondas MAC para deshabilitar los escudos de las naves del Covenant, aunque las Plataformas de Defensa Orbital equipadas con rondas Super MAC pueden, literalmente, destruir naves capitales del Covenant de un solo disparo. Los Misiles Archer tienen que usarse en tremendas cantidades para violar los sistemas de los escudos del Covenant. Incluso con los escudos abajo, las naves del Covenant han podido seguir en funcionamiento después de múltiples golpes directos de rondas MAC normales. Esta ventaja de poder de fuego y escudos da a las naves del UNSC una pelea igualada cuando se tratan de 3:1. A pesar de esto, el Comandante Jacob Keyes logró una maniobra para que él y su tripulación ganaran una lucha de 1:4 y sin una IA, lo cual hizo que ganara el rango de Capitán. Esta obra fue llamada la Maniobra de Keyes. Naves Conocidas de la Armada del UNSC Acorazados Acorazado Ligero Clase-Vindication *UNSC Vindication Cargueros Carguero de Asalto Clase-Orion *UNSC Orion - Estado Desconocido Carguero Ligero Clase-Poseidon *UNSC Poseidon - Estado Desconocido Carguero Pesado Clase-Epoch *UNSC Epoch - Estado Desconocido Supercarguero Clase-Infinity *UNSC Infinity - Activa *UNSC Eternity - No terminada Supercarguero Clase-Punic *UNSC Trafalgar - Destruido *UNSC Punic - Estado Desconocido Clase Desconocida *UNSC All Under Heaven - Estado Desconocido, se presume activo *UNSC Atlas - Estado Desconocido, se presume activo *UNSC Magellan - Estado Desconocido, se presume activo *UNSC Musashi - Destruido *UNSC Stalingrad - Destruido *UNSC Witness - Activo Corbetas Corbeta Pesada Clase-Gladius *UNSC Gladius - Estado Desconocido *UNSC Sagan Blue - Estado Desconocido Corbeta Clase-Mako *UNSC Mako *UNSC Pony Express - Estado Desconocido, se presume activa Clase Desconocida *UNSC Bum Rush - Estado Estado Desconocido, se presume activa *UNSC Callisto - Estado Estado Desconocido, se presume deshecha *UNSC Chalons - Estado Estado Desconocido, se presume activa *UNSC Coral Sea - Estado Desconocido, se presume activa *UNSC Glamorgan - Activa *UNSC Two for Flinching - Estado Desconocido, se presume activo Cruceros [[Crucero Ligero Clase-Halcyon|'Crucero Ligero Clase-Halcyon']] *UNSC Constantinople - Destruido *UNSC Dawn Under Heaven - Destruido *UNSC Halcyon - Estado Desconocido *UNSC Pillar of Autumn - Destruido *UNSC Roman Blue - Destruido *UNSC Toulouse - Estado Desconocido Crucero Pesado Clase-Autumn *UNSC Euclid's Anvil - Activo *UNSC Pillar of Autumn II - Activo *UNSC Song of the East - Activo *UNSC Unto the Breach - Activo [[Crucero Pesado Clase-Marathon|'Crucero Pesado Clase-Marathon']] *UNSC Canberra - Estado Desconocido *UNSC Dresden - Destruido *UNSC Feeling Lucky - Destruido *UNSC Hannibal - Destruido *UNSC Io - Destruido *UNSC Leviathan - Destruido *UNSC Marathon - Estado Desconocido *UNSC Prophecy - Destruido *UNSC Say My Name - Estado Desconocido, se presume activo [[Crucero Super-Pesado Clase-Valiant|'Crucero Super-Pesado Clase-Valiant']] *UNSC Everest - Estado Desconocido, se presume destruido *UNSC Valiant - Estado Desconocido Clase Desconocida *UNSC Chares - Estado Desconocido *UNSC Endeavor - Activo *UNSC Matador - Destruido *UNSC Swiftsure - Estado Desconocido *UNSC Weeping Willows - Destruido Destructores Destructor Clase-Diligence *UNSC Diligence - Estado Desconocido *UNSC Kronstadt - Estado Desconocido Destructor Clase-Halberd *UNSC Armageddon's Edge - Estado Desconocido *UNSC Halberd - Estado Desconocido *UNSC Herodotus - Estado Desconocido *UNSC Iroquois - Estado Desconocido *UNSC Pioneer - Estado Desconocido *UNSC The Heart of Midlothian - Destruido Destructor Clase-Hillsborough *UNSC Hillsborough Destructor Pesado Clase-Gorgon *UNSC Gorgon - Estado Desconocido Clase Desconocida *UNSC Agincourt - Destruido *UNSC Brasidas - Destruido *UNSC Buenos Aires - Destruido *UNSC Bunker Hill - Estado Desconocido *UNSC Calcutta - Estado Desconocido *UNSC Campo Grande - Destruida en la Segunda Batalla de Harvest *UNSC Clearidas - Estado Desconocido *UNSC Do You Feel Lucky? - Destruido *UNSC Glasgow Kiss - Destruido *UNSC Iwo Jima - Destruido *UNSC Jericho - Estado Desconocido *UNSC Lancelot - Estado Desconocido, se presume destruido *UNSC Las Vegas - Estado Desconocido *UNSC Majestic - Estado Desconocido *UNSC Minotaur - Destruido *UNSC Monte Cassino - Activo *UNSC Persephone - Estado Desconocido *UNSC Resolute - Estado Desconocido *UNSC Seattle - Moderadamente dañado *UNSC Tharsis (Harvest) - Destruido *UNSC Tharsis (Reach) - Destruido *UNSC Thermopylae - Moderadamente dañado *UNSC Virginia Capes - Destruido Fragatas Fragata Clase-Anlace * UNSC Anlace Fragata Ligera Clase-Charon *UNSC Aegis Fate - Estado Desconocido *UNSC Charon - Estado Desconocido *UNSC Chioglossa - Destruida *UNSC Forward Unto Dawn - Destruida, una parte en la Tierra, la otra en Requiem Fragata Ligera Clase-Stalwart *UNSC In Amber Clad - Destruida en Gran Caridad *UNSC Meriwether Lewis - Estado Desconocido, se presume destruida *UNSC Midsummer Night - Gravemente dañada *UNSC Stalwart Dawn - Estado Desconocido, se presume activa Fragata Pesada Clase-Paris *UNSC Cascadia - Activa *UNSC Commonwealth - Decomisionada, en proceso de ser deshuesada en la Caída de Reach *UNSC Gettysburg - Estado Desconocido, se presume sometida a reparaciones *UNSC Grafton - Destruida *UNSC Paris - Estado Desconocido, se presume destruida *UNSC Savannah - Destruida *UNSC Saratoga - Destruida Fragata Pesada Clase-Strident *UNSC Strident - Activa Clase Desconocida *UNSC Agincourt - Destruida *UNSC Allegiance - Destruida *UNSC Andraste - Activa *UNSC Burlington - Estado Desconocido *UNSC Euphrates - Estado Desconocido, se presume destruida *UNSC Daedalus - Destruida *UNSC Fair Weather - Destruida *UNSC Journeyman - Estado Desconocido *UNSC Plateau - Estado Desconocido *UNSC Providence - Destruida *UNSC Purpose - Destruida *UNSC Ready or Not - Estado Desconocido, se presume activa *UNSC Redoubtable - Estado Desconocido, se presume destruida *UNSC Tannenberg - Estado Desconocido *UNSC Tripping Light - Estado Desconocido Naves Coloniales Nave Colonial Clase-Phoenix *UNSC Phoenix - Estado Desconocido *UNSC Skidbladnir - Desmontada *UNSC Spirit of Fire - Estado Desconocido Merodeadores Merodeador Clase-Eclipse *UNSC Eclipse - Estado Desconocido Merodeador Clase-Razor *UNSC Razor's Edge - Estado Desconocido, se presume activo Merodeador Pesado Clase-Sahara *UNSC Aladdin - Activo *UNSC Port Stanley - Activo *UNSC Sahara - Estado Desconocido Merodeador Clase-Winter *ONI Acrisius - Estado Desconocido *UNSC From the Ashes - Activo *UNSC Winter - Estado Desconocido Submerodeador Clase-Black Cat *UNSC Black Cat - Estado Desconocido Clase Desconocida *UNSC Apocalypso - Destruido *UNSC Applebee - Estado Desconocido, se presume activo *UNSC Athens - Estado Desconocido, se presume activo *UNSC Circumference - Destruido *UNSC Dusk - Estado Desconocido, se presume activo *UNSC Edge of Umbra - Estado Desconocido, se presume activo *UNSC Lark - Estado Desconocido, se presume activo *UNSC Last Gleaming - Estado Desconocido, se presume activo *UNSC Point of No Return - Estado Desconocido, se presume activo *UNSC Red Horse - Estado Desconocido, se presume activo *UNSC Rubicon - Secuestrado por 343 Guilty Spark *UNSC Taurokado - Estado Desconocido, se presume activo *UNSC Tokyo Rules - Estado Desconocido, se presume activo *UNSC Wink of an Eye - Estado Desconocido, se presume activo Otras Naves *UNSC Abstract Endurance - Clase Desconocida, Activo *UNSC Accra - Clase Desconocida, Destruida *UNSC Ariadne - Clase Desconocida, Destruida *UNSC Armstrong - Clase Desconocida, Gravemente Dañada *UNSC Austerlitz - Clase Desconocida, Destruido *UNSC Basra - Clase desconocida, Destruido *UNSC Battle of Minden - Clase Desconocida, Activa *UNSC Belfast - Clase Desconocida, Destruido *UNSC Belleisle - Clase Desconocida, Activa *UNSC Brilliant Shores - Clase y Destino Estado Desconocidos *UNSC Burden of Proof - Clase y Destino Estado Desconocidos *UNSC Buteo's Talon - Clase Desconocida, se presume activo *UNSC Chevalier - Clase y Destino Estado Desconocidos *UNSC Coenwulf - Clase Desconocida, se presume activo *UNSC Compton-Hall - Clase Desconocida, Activa *UNSC Dark Was the Night - Transporte militar, Destruido *UNSC Dartmouth - Nave de transporte, Estado Desconocido *UNSC Diadochi - Clase Desconocida, Destruida *UNSC Dunedin - Nave auxiliar, Activa *UNSC Eminent Domain - Clase Desconocida, Destruida *UNSC Excellence - Clase Desconocida, Destruido *UNSC Final Summit - Clase y Destino Estado Desconocidos *UNSC Gannick - Nave de exploración, Destruida *UNSC Glasgow - Clase y Destino Estado Desconocido *UNSC Herald - Clase y Destino Estado Desconocidos *UNSC Hermes II - Clase y Destino Estado Desconocido *UNSC Hilbert - Nave de Investigación Científica, Destruido *UNSC Iceni - Clase Desconocida, Activa *UNSC Lance Held High - Clase Desconocida, Destruido *UNSC Lowrentz - Clase Desconocida, Destruido *UNSC Lutyens - Estado Desconocido, Decomisionada *UNSC Maelstrom - Clase Desconocida, Destruido *UNSC Melbourne's Pride - Clase Desconocida, Activa *UNSC Mona Lisa - Nave de Carga, Destruido *UNSC Midway - Clase Desconocida, Destruido *UNSC Of Uncommon Courage - Clase Desconocida, Destruido *UNSC Onan - Nave de Carga, Destruido *UNSC Petia - Carguero de la ONI, Abandonado, se presume Destruido *UNSC Poumpadour - Clase y Destino Estado Desconocido *UNSC Resolute Harmony - Clase Desconocida, Activa *UNSC Rochester - Clase y Destino Estado Desconocido *UNSC Sacramento - Clase Desconocida, Destruido *UNSC Sentry of El Morro - Clase y Destino Estado Desconocido *UNSC Sevenfold Gates - Clase y Destino Estado Desconocido *UNSC Silberg - Clase y Destino Estado Desconocido *UNSC Texas - Clase Desconocida, Destruido *UNSC Thatcher - Clase Desconocida, Activa *UNSC Totem Lake - Clase Desconocida, Destruida *UNSC Troy - Clase Desconocida, Destruido *UNSC Verdant Sumerian - Clase Desconocida, Activa *UNSC Vociferous - Clase Desconocida, Activa *UNSC Walk of Shame - Balandra de la ONI, Estado Desconocido, se presume Activo *UNSC Waterloo - Clase Desconocida, Destruido *UNSC Witch Bucket - Clase Estado Desconocido *Beatrice - Clase Chiroptera, Robado, después Destruido *Coda- Vaina Lanzadera, Destruido *Han - Vaina Diplomatica, Estado Desconocido Estaciones Identificadas del UNSC Plataforma de Defensa Orbital *Estación Cairo - Activa *Estación Atenas - Destruida *Estación Malta - Destruida *Estación Nassau - Activa *Estación Oaxaca Estaciones Mobiles *UNSC Cradle - Instalación de Ajustes/Reparaciones, destruida *UNSC Delphi - Astillero, dado de baja *UNSC Hopeful - Nave Hospital, Estado Desconocido *Anchor 9 - Estado Desconocido Estaciones Médicas *Instalación Médica de la ONI - Estado Desconocido, se presume Destruida *Estación de Recuperación M25L - Estado Desconocido Puestos de Escaneo Remotos *Fermión - Destruido *Democritus - Estado Desconocido *Archimedes - Activo *Tripoli - Estado Desconocido Otras Instalaciones Orbitales *Estación Gamma - Dique Orbital Curiosidades *Muchas tradiciones de la Armada del UNSC son actualmente utilizadas por la Armada de las Naciones Unidas. Antes de las tradiciones de las Naciones Unidas, éstas fueron utilizadas por la Armada de los Estados Unidos. *El término "swabbie" se utiliza para referirse al personal como un símbolo de broma o falta de respeto. Fuentes Categoría:Humanos Categoría:UNSC